merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot (episode)
This article is about the episode Lancelot. To see the page on the character, click here Lancelot is the fifth episode in the first series of Merlin, which was first broadcast on 18 October 2008. The episode marked the introduction, and the first departure, of Lancelot. It also marked the first appearance of Geoffrey of Monmouth. Synopsis about to face Arthur's test]] Merlin barely escapes the attack of a magical winged creature when a young swordsman called Lancelot appears and fights the creature away, saving his life. Grateful, Merlin rushes Lancelot to Gaius to treat his wounds. Lancelot confides in Merlin his dream of becoming a knight and protecting Camelot. Merlin sets out on a mission to convince Arthur of Lancelot's nobility and great fighting skills. For it he wishes to repay him by helping him become a Knight of Camelot even if it means bending the rules... Plot While picking mushrooms in a forest, Merlin is attacked by an enormous winged beast with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. The creature corners him but is chased away by a young man with a sword. Merlin's rescuer introduces himself as Lancelot. Later, King Uther and Prince Arthur search the forest for signs of the saves Merlin from the Griffin]]creature. It has taken human victims from the nearby village but attacked no livestock: the monster has acquired a taste for human flesh. Uther orders Arthur to prepare Camelot's defences in case the beast makes for Camelot. Lancelot was hurt during the fight, so Merlin takes him to Gaius. He makes a full recovery and later tells Merlin about his ambition to become one of the Knights of Camelot. Merlin promises to put in a word for him with Arthur. Unfortunately, Arthur states that only those of noble blood are eligible for knighthood. Lancelot is devastated. He is the only survivor of a village which was massacred by raiders, and has been training in combat ever since in order to achieve his dream of defending Camelot. becomes a Knight of Camelot]] Merlin uses his magical powers to create a forged seal of nobility for Lancelot to use. Lancelot is reluctant to lie but Merlin convinces him that all he needs is a chance to prove his worth. Gwen (Guinevere) fits Lancelot for his chain mail and they seem to be very taken with each other. Gaius chastises Merlin for forging the seal of nobility, but Merlin passionately declares that the rules of knighthood are unfair and this is the only way he can repay Lancelot. and Gwen support Lancelot]]Uther discovers that the mysterious creature is moving towards Camelot. He tells Arthur to prepare the royal knights to fight. Because of this, Lancelot's test of knighthood is brought forward. He must last one minute in a duel with Prince Arthur. Lancelot feigns defeat and then attacks when Arthur is not looking. This is successful and he is appointed Sir Lancelot. However, Uther is suspicious and orders the seal of nobility to be examined by the court genealogist, Geoffrey of Monmouth. At the celebrations for Lancelot's knighthood, Merlin jokingly asks Gwen who she would fall in love with if she had the choice between Arthur and Lancelot. Gwen says she will never have to make that decision. Meanwhile Lancelot and Arthur are seen discussing about Gwen and Morgana. and Lancelot talking about Morgana and Guinevere]]Lancelot is arrested the following morning when it is discovered that he's not a real nobleman. He is thrown into the dungeons. Arthur says Lancelot still proved himself capable to fight, but the king insists that Lancelot has betrayed their trust and is not worthy of the honour. Gaius has discovered that the monster terrorising the villages is a Griffin, a creature previously thought to be only mythical. The Griffin arrives in Camelot and battles with Arthur and the royal knights. It destroys Arthur's weapons and later disappears. Gaius says that the creature is magical and can only be defeated by magic, but Uther insists they lure the Griffin and kill it that evening. Gaius tells Merlin that he must use magic to defeat the Griffin or Arthur will be killed. Arthur comes to release Lancelot from prison. He is regretful that Lancelot cannot serve as a knight, but orders him to leave Camelot before the king finds out. Lancelot asks Gwen to provide him with weapons and armour so that he can fight the Griffin anyway. She begs him not to go. Merlin discovers that Lancelot plans to battle the Griffin, and rushes off to join him. Meanwhile, the royal knights have arrived at the Griffin's lair: however, the monster slaughters the knights and badly wounds Arthur and is then charged down by Lancelot. Merlin uses a very powerful spell which he had practiced with Gaius but been unable to use. Lancelot's spear becomes magically charged and he kills the Griffin. Uther is furious that Arthur defied him and released Lancelot. Arthur protests that Lancelot has saved his life and fought with honour. Lancelot knows that Merlin used magic to defeat the Griffin and promises to keep Merlin's "secret" safe. Uther and Arthur argue over whether or not to restore Lancelot's knighthood, but Lancelot cannot stand to lie any more. He asks for their forgiveness and leaves Camelot. Gwen sadly watches him go, but Merlin forsees Lancelot will return to them one day. Cast Main Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana Recurring Cast *Santiago Cabrera as Lancelot *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth Gallery See Lancelot (episode) / Gallery for the gallery of this episode. Reception For the fifth episode, Merlin was moved from 7:05 pm to 5:55 pm, causing a drop of 900,000 viewers to a series low of 5 million. Despite this, the series gained in terms of audience share, rising from 25.6% to 27.1%. See also *Series 1 *Griffin Transcript Previous story: The Poisoned Chalice '''| Following story: A Remedy To Cure All Ills ''' Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes